The Dance That Changes Everything
by Preppi101
Summary: Frank Sinatra. A dance. Marine Corps Birthday ball. And bourbon. Will these two hard headed people finally realize they're perfect for each other? Jibbs.


A/N: Blame the school dance for this little colorful one-shot. The title is uber long for a reason; it is the dance I think should've changed everything. If enough people like it, I'll do a series people!!

Summary: Frank Sinatra. A dance. Marine Corps Birthday ball. And bourbon. Will these two hard headed people finally realize they're perfect for each other?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Cool thing is, my birthday is the Marine Corps Birthday.

* * *

Marine Corps Birthday Ball is not supposed be this depressing. Ducky was sick with what he said was a cold, but Jenny took it as let Jethro go and let's see what happens. He didn't look like he wanted to be there anymore than she did. Her red curls mirrored the ones in Paris. Jethro was sort of glad she had her long hair back. The dress was Jenny's favorite part; it was simple, elegant even. A dark charcoal grey, it was long and flowy; very director of NCIS likes to dress up. Not too much cleavage, but enough for every Commander and ranking officer to look at her.

"Jen," he said trying to plaster a fake smile on his face while handing her bourbon.

"Jethro, every single damn Commander as hit on me, I'm not in the mood,"

"I didn't say anything!" he defended. She shot him a playful glare with a hint of a smirk. It was them again; the carefree, fun loving people they were in Paris.

"So," she said suddenly feeling awkward.

"So,"

There was a sparkle in her eyes that was indescribable. Although he would not admit it, it was good to see her back to herself and keep the director façade. Jethro saw a flash of something through her eyes when the song started. 'The Way You Look Tonight' by Frank Sinatra.

Jenny yearned to be one of those lucky women on the dance floor with their spouses. It tore her up that she would never be one of those women. _Maybe he'll do it._ She thought. Jethro felt like he could read her thoughts, _just this once. _He thought. He set down his bourbon glass and Jenny looked at him curiously.

"Jen,"

"You're not serious are you?" she asked; he nodded. A soft smile formed. She set her glass down and took his hand. Hand and hand; his other hand was on the small of her back. It was a fairy tale dance. The yellow glow of the ballroom surrounded them; Jenny had forgotten how good Jethro looked in a tux. It wasn't too slow, it wasn't too fast. Just perfect; all eyes on them.

Jen didn't mind the attention. She was finally one of those women. Jethro saw her crack her warming smile as they made their round around the ballroom. Sapphires met Emeralds and there was no turning back. He was still taller then her. She looked up at him as the continued around the dance floor. Everyone had stopped to watch them.

Jenny laughed; he had missed the sound of her laugh. It was just them. No one else was in the room. A dance is a dance, but this dance changed everything. When the song ended the two of them snuck off.

"Jethro," she smiled. Jenny had her original sparkle back.

"Jen,"

"Why did you decide to dance with me?"

"Spur of the moment," he replied trying to keep a smile of his face.

"Uh huh. That's what they all say," The teasing tone was another thing he had missed. She wasn't Director Jenny Shepard right then, she was Jen. The look she gave him was too cute.

"I've been thinking Jethro," Jenny started; she put her bottom lip between her teeth before continuing. "Maybe we should give us another try." He stared at her for a moment; no words came from his mouth, just an action, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. She immediately reacted by wrapping her arms around his neck.

They soon broke for air; their foreheads rested against one another's. They had missed each other. She leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Let's get out of here," The sultry tone made him groan. She grabbed his hand and they made a bee-line for the door. The next morning on the news: _Director Jenny Shepard of NCIS and mystery man make a run for it before ten o'clock…_

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: I totally need to do another story after this one. This was so fun to write. And cute. Please review!!


End file.
